Labhruinn
Labhruinn is a city in the center of the Wastelands, which serves as the capital for the Ambersight Clan of Elves. It is the burial ground of Ianira, an ancient Ambersight Queen, and is located on the River Bas. History Founding Labhruinn was founded in the winter of year 13, when the ancestors of the Ambersight Elves moved eastward into the Gladmoran plain. They discovered the ruins of an ancient labyrinth on the banks of the River Bas and named their fledgling village after the ruins. The ancient Elves elected a leader of the village, naming her their empress. However, the empress and her entire family were slaughtered by a family of dark mages who then declared themselves the leaders of the clan. Ten years later, the walls of Labhruinn were raised to protect the fledgling race from the terrible storms that swept across the Gladmoran. These 30-foot walls were the primary defense for the city prior to the construction of the Outer Walls many centuries later. With the introduction of dark magic into their culture, the Elves of Labhruinn's civilization expanded both culturally and territorially. Their temples, roads, and homes stretched across the Gladmoran. The lavish castle Ravenspire was constructed on an artificial plateau shortly before the other Clans of Elves began to take notice of the early Ambersight Elves' manipulation of what they considered divine magic. First Elven War War erupted in Year 25 between the Ambersight and their Elven brethren. Each clan of Elves believed themselves to be the rightful rulers of Cartham. This conflict would lay the groundwork for the rift between the Ambersight and the other clans of Elves. Notably, the Warthorn fought on the side of the Ambersight. At the end of the war, the Human Fischbach family became the Royal Family of Cartham to promote a fair government. The Ambersight were perhaps the most enraged by this decision, considering that they believed themselves greater than their Elven brethren, and certainly above the unevolved Humans. A distinct change befell the Ambersight. The haughty, aloof upper class became increasingly callous and cruel toward people of all other races and clans. War of the Serpent The second Queen of Labhruinn, Queen Ianira, was murdered in Year 50. King Aleron and Princess Tourmaline claimed that the deed was done by a Human assassin sent by King Oliver Fischbach I. The Ambersight masses were enraged by the suspicious death of their beloved leader, and vowed revenge on the Fischbachs. The other clans of Elves once again attempted to put an end to the dark magic that appeared to be corrupting the spirits of their Ambersight brethren. The War of the Serpent broke out, embroiling the Ambersight Elves in horrific combat for two years. The Pixiefoot Elves and the Royal Fischbach family remained neutral in the conflict. Labhruinn became the site of the last battle of the war, in which the Royal Fischbach family joined forces with the Ambersights' opposition. Much of the city was destroyed, including the Great Tower of Labhruinn. Notably, Ravenspire and the Library of Labhruinn were left standing. Queen Tourmaline was forced to swear fealty to the Fischbachs, and Labhruinn and the Gladmoran plain were no longer ruled autonomously by the Ambersight Elves. Queen Tourmaline The defeat of the Ambersight Elves would lead to general apathy in the city's upkeep, as Queen Tourmaline was more focused on the military and conquest rather than internal affairs. Though Labhruinn was reconstructed, the new city did not match the beauty of the original, nor did it stand the test of time. Many of the current structures date from this time, and show their age in their crumbling facades. Among the new structures in the city were Unity Shrine, a gift from the Fischbachs, and Queen Ianira's Tomb, a large shrine dedicated to the fallen Queen Ianira. Members of the royal military remained in Labhruinn for a number of years to ensure that the Ambersight Elves would remain vassals of the Royal Fischbach family. The seven-year occupation of Labhruinn ended in Year 59, and the Ambersight Elves celebrated the event, calling it the Liberation. By this time, the once emerald-green lands of the Gladmoran plain had begun to wither and die, leaving Labhruinn and the area surrounding it in a rocky, inhospitable condition. It appeared that all the fertility in the soil had mysteriously disappeared. The Ambersight Elves attributed it to Queen Ianira's curse, believing that their beloved Queen was reaching for the Royal Fischbach family in order to get revenge. In Year 100, Queen Tourmaline mounted an assault against Cartham City, during which she ousted King Arthur Fischbach I. While Tourmaline ruled Cartham, her daughter Princess Phaidra ruled Labhruinn in her stead. Upon Tourmaline's death at the hands of Prince Arthur Fischbach II in Year 107, Phaidra ascended the throne. Queen Phaidra Phaidra continued in her mother's footsteps, focusing on the Ambersight Elves' military and exacting revenge upon the Fischbach family for the murder of Queen Ianira, Phaidra's grandmother. Phaidra attempted to conquer Cartham as her mother had over two hundred years prior in 220, but only managed to kill Princess Krea Fischbach II before being murdered herself by Krea's brother, King Henry Fischbach II. Queen Kalonice Following Phaidra's death, her daughter Kalonice ascended the throne. Like her mother and grandmother, Kalonice attempted to overthrow the Fischbachs in 234, but was unsuccessful. Queen Faline By 373, Kalonice had died and been replaced by her daughter, Queen Faline. Faline kidnapped the heir to the throne, Prince Arthur Fischbach IV, though the boy was rescued soon thereafter. Faline roused her people into rioting and protesting the rule of the Fischbach family, starting the Era of Rebellion. Though several skirmishes occurred, no actual war began. Even so, Faline succeeded in engulfing Cartham in civil unrest as she ruled Labhruinn from her castle. Era of Reconstruction At the death of Queen Ceiridwen in 992 and the return of the Royal Fischbach family, her daughter decided to build even larger walls in order to protect the city from the Human threat she was certain would eventually come for her people. The Outer Walls are 40 feet tall and fifteen feet thick, and allowed for safe expansion of the city within their limits. The Great War Prior to the official outbreak of the Great War, Princess Hyacinth Fischbach visited Ravenspire in order to discuss peace and diplomacy with Queen Phrowenia La Valentine. On the way to the castle, she was assaulted by Princess Valeria La Valentine and challenged her beliefs concerning the murder of Queen Ianira. Physical description Labhruinn is an imposing and sprawling metropolis characterized by Gothic and Victorian architecture. It appears rather grim and decadent and has been ravaged by a mysterious curse. The city is eerie, especially at night. The buildings are very close together, and their close proximity can be suffocating to some. The city, and the infamous Clochard District in particular, is infested with dangerous beasts and demented citizens. The homeless are plentiful, especially in the Clochard District, where there are groups of them huddled together on nearly every street. Districts and Quarters * Artisan District, home to most of the city's craftsmen and industrial shops, warehouses, and, at least technically, the docks * Clochard District, home to the city's downtrodden masses * Confessors Quarter, home to several Confessors and numerous eccentric shops * The Docks * Etrange Quarter, home to all manner of mystical and mundane arts * High Quarter, where the majority of the city's rich and powerful live * Royal District, home to most of Labhruinn's governmental offices and Ravenspire * Shield District, home to Labhruinn's military academy and command office as well as numerous defense-related tradesmen Notable residents From her throne in Ravenspire, Queen Phrowenia La Valentine rules with the support of the royal council. Next to her, her husband Luthien La Valentine presides over lesser affairs. Their daughters Violet and Valeria await their opportunity to inherit the throne. Points of interest * Academy of Dark Wizardry * The Admiralty * Bourgeoisie Université * Citadel of Law * The Crystal Castle * Great Tower of Labhruinn * Haunted Watchtower * Heroes Row * Labhruinn City Cemetery * Labhruinn's Heart Inn * Library of Labhruinn * The Promenade * Queen Ianira's Tomb * Ravenspire * Sacred Grove * The Silver Palace * Sombre Rue * Statue of Lycidas * Unity Shrine Culture Labhruinn's culture is highly aggressive and Purist in nature, stemming from the murder of Queen Ianira and a thousand years of propaganda. Dark Magic is widely practiced and celebrated, considered to be an invention of the Ambersight themselves. While the wealthy and powerful of the city enjoy boundless luxury and comfort, the poor (known as Clochards) are often homeless and destitute. Elves of all economic status are addicted to poisons and toxins, most notably Glimmer. Education Labhruinn is home to two institutions of higher learning; the Academy of Dark Wizardry and Bourgeoisie Université. Most younger Elves are taught by their parents or private tutors. Government Labhruinn is governed by House Ambersight, headed by the Queen. An elected council of nobility assists in advising the royals. Shops & Buildings * Academy of Dark Wizardry * Arcane Armory * Bourgeoisie Université * Citadel of Law * Crinamorte Trading Co. * Delacroix Apothecary * Fisherman's Stand * Flamel's Reagents * Margot's Pearl Shop * Marvelous Mausoleum Candy Co. * Persephone's Poisons * Ruins of Unity Shrine * Serpent's Tongue Equipment * Widowmaker's Known streets * Citadel Street * Dock Street * Drake Circle * Grand Avenue * Monument Way * Royal Circle * Waste Alleyway Etymology Appearances * ''World's End'' Category:Labhruinn